The Mad King
by Chrysim
Summary: Corinth is having problems with the neighbours...


THE MAD KING by Chrysim  
  
The skies were blue, the breeze gentle and warm as Iolaus sauntered along the road that had brought him down from the verdant forest-covered mountains into this pastoral farmland. He walked with just the faintest trace of a limp from a recent wound to his left leg. Though it still hurt Iolaus refused to allow it to interfere with his journey.  
  
The day before he'd received a message from his great friend and partner Hercules who'd been away on one mission while he'd undertaken another. Apparently there was trouble brewing in Corinth, the kingdom ruled by Hercules's younger half-brother Iphicles. So that was where Iolaus was headed.  
  
Long ago he'd given up trying to understand the hows or whys of trouble. All he knew was that there always seemed to be enough of it to keep not just Hercules and himself constantly busy but also heroes like Xena and Gabrielle, two of their allies. If it wasn't monsters, it was some evil warlord, a contemptuous god or even somebody with a grudge against one of them.  
  
Iphicles was a strong-willed person and ruled Corinth with a firm yet tolerant hand. In the days before he'd become king, Jason had ruled Corinth in the same manner.  
  
Corinthian law, however, forced Jason to give up his throne when he married Alcmene because she was not of royal lineage.  
  
Jason's first choice as his successor had been Hercules, naturally. Though he was greatly flattered Hercules had graciously declined in order to continue his crusade of battling injustice and helping those in need.  
  
When Jason had decided to offer the crown to Iphicles next it was fleet- footed, trustworthy Iolaus whom he'd dispatched to Flagra with his proposition.  
  
Since Iphicles's ascension to the throne all had seemed well.  
  
Until now.  
  
Iolaus was climbing a steep hill when he was startled by a scream from somewhere on the other side. He immediately spurted up the rest of the incline and came upon an all too familiar sight.  
  
Some ruffians had waylaid a family travelling in a cart. Two of the outlaws were dragging a woman and a child from the vehicle, intent on stealing away with them.Iolaus quickly discarded his pouch and, hefting his stout walking staff adroitly in his hands, charged to the rescue.  
  
Fighting men on horseback wasn't easy but Iolaus was dextrous enough with his sturdy staff and fast enough on his feet to be their worst nightmare. Out of five riders, he failed to unseat just one.  
  
As Iolaus was preoccupied with one of the culprits now on foot he didn't see the lone mounted thug whirl a mace over his head and let it fly.  
  
His rival knocked Iolaus to the ground and his staff went flying from his hands. As he was springing to his feet, the heavy iron ball whizzed over his head and smashed his opponent in the face with an emphatic, sickening thud.  
  
Ow. That had to hurt!  
  
The man fell as if he'd run full tilt into a brick wall.  
  
With an enraged cry the horseman charged, spear poised to skewer his seemingly easy prey.  
  
Calmly Iolaus produced a silver shirikin from a secret pocket in his vest, took deliberate aim, and cast it with uncanny precision. It struck the rider full in the forehead and he fell backwards from the galloping horse, dead on impact.  
  
Iolaus turned to find the ground littered with the enemy and the woman weeping over a body.  
  
Sadness replaced the fire in his eyes as he caught his breath. Sometimes winning a battle meant very little.  
  
With a heavy heart he approached the woman. She looked at him hopefully as he crouched beside the man. Iolaus didn't consider himself to be a genuine healer but he did possess a considerable wealth of medical knowledge thanks to Hercules, Chiron and Asclepius. He saw at first glance, however, that there was nothing to be done.  
  
The man was dead.  
  
" I'm sorry, my lady, but he's gone. ", Iolaus said kindly, " If it's of any comfort, I don't think he suffered.", passing his hand lightly over the man's face and respectfully closing his unseeing eyes.  
  
The woman looked at him but didn't say anything. Her face was pale and soaked with tears but her grief seemed to be tempered alittle by the child she embraced.  
  
So in silence Iolaus gathered some stones to bury the stranger.  
  
Afterwards he retrieved both his staff and his lucky shirikin as the woman and child got back into the cart.  
  
" Where are you going? ", he inquired.  
  
The woman was very comely, with long blonde hair and eyes the colour of Mycenaen marble. The sorrow that marred her pretty face touched a sympathetic chord in Iolaus. She looked off into the distance and said in a voice still shaking with emotion, " I'm going to Corinth. I have family there. "  
  
Iolaus caught the reins from one of the riderless horses, saying, " I'm going to Corinth myself. I'll ride with you the rest of the way, if you don't mind? "  
  
As he put a foot in the stirrups Iolaus tossed his staff high into the air and then climbed into the saddle. A second later he caught it deftly in one hand while his other held the reins. He slipped it into the leather loops attached to the saddle where a cavalry officer carried his spear when not in battle.  
  
" My name is Iolaus. Please rest at ease. I'll see you safely to Corinth. ", he said with a disarming smile.  
  
The woman looked at him studiously as he rode beside her. He wasn't tall by stature nor very big in size but she'd seen how he fought; with the heart and skill of a born warrior.  
  
He was rather cute with an easy, charming smile, wavy, unruly hair of gold and crystal clear blue eyes -- eyes that weren't those of a warmonger. In their vivid blueness she saw genuine compassion and goodness. Her heart told her that he was a man she could trust, " My name is Tarina. We're escaped slaves from Illyria. Those men were sent by King Lychis to bring us back. "  
  
Iolaus's curiosity was instantly aroused, " Why would a king go to such trouble just to re-capture some runaway slaves? "  
  
The woman embraced her little child, " Because he wants my son Xander... for his son! "  
  
Iolaus nodded but inwardly he was highly dubious. He looked away so the woman wouldn't see the scepticism on his face and sighed, ' Now what kind of mess have I gotten myself into? '  
  
As they rode the woman told Iolaus her story:  
  
She'd been born in Corinth and, when still quite young, had married a young traveller, Calchas, from Illyria. (The man they'd just buried.)  
  
In the course of doing some work in the castle of King Lychis, Calchas had inadvertently offended him. It wasn't a very hard thing to do for the King of Illyria was known for his preposterous attitude, temperamental nature, tempestuous temper and his vindictiveness. He'd condemned both Calchas and Tarina to servitude in his royal household. In time it became clear that the king had designs on Tarina. While he'd tried to force her to do as he bid by threatening Calchas, she'd steadfastly resisted.  
  
When Tarina became pregnant Lychis decided that he would take her child in retaliation for her spurning his affections. He conceived a plot that would give his deranged plan legitimacy. He made his queen dress as though she were expecting. All the court prepared for the birth of a long-awaited heir to the throne of Illyria. Queen Bayla, for reasons known only to her, quite happily coöperated with the charade. She was never really pregnant.  
  
When Xander was born Lychis had him taken away from his true parents. Shortly thereafter a prince had supposedly been born to the royal couple. Lychis claimed little Xander as his right born son and heir.  
  
Tarina and Calchas were devastated. Nobody would listen to them. It was their word against the kings' and in Illyria it was suicidal to challenge Lychis. Finally Lychis banished them from Illyria on pain of death.  
  
Undeterred, the young couple had bravely kidnapped their son and had fled to Corinth where Tarina's parents still dwelled. Pursuit, however, had been more ardent than they'd anticipated and, inevitably, the Illyrian soldiers sent after them by Lychis caught up to them.  
  
The trio stopped for a mid-afternoon rest under the shade of some trees by the side of the road.  
  
Tarina sat in the grass beside Iolaus with little Xander fast asleep in her arms, " I never thanked you, Iolaus, for your help back there. Xander would be on his way back to Illyria and I'd probably be lying dead beside Calchas if not for you. Whatever happens, thank you. "  
  
Iolaus's sense of justice had been stimulated by Tarina's sad tale and it was his nature to be protective.  
  
He'd heard many outrageous stories of King Lychis's corrupt and cruel reign.  
  
Although Iolaus had never been to Illyria nor ever met King Lychis, his assessment of the Illyrian king wasn't very high based on what he did know about him.  
  
The king was callous, notoriously deranged and without a shred of conscience.  
  
What really soured Iolaus's opinion of him, though, was his fervent endorsement of slavery.  
  
Maybe, when this trouble in Corinth was over, he could convince Hercules to join him in freeing Illyria from its intolerable tyrant once and for all.  
  
Meanwhile, Iolaus had resolved to do what he could to help Tarina and Xander.  
  
" Tarina, until we get to Corinth I'll protect you and Xander. Once we're in Corinth I have some friends who can help you even more than I can. Do you really believe Lychis will persist? "  
  
Tarina nodded, " He'll never give up until he has what he wants. He's a malicious, avaricious old tyrant who is used to getting his way. Any who oppose him suffer or die! "  
  
Iolaus stood up and helped her to her feet, " Then the sooner we get to Corinth, the sooner I can help put your fears to rest. "  
  
Meanwhile an emissary had arrived in Corinth from Illyria to solicit Iphicles' assistance in the quest for the abducted child of Lychis.  
  
Iphicles had had intelligence for afew days of Illyrian soldiers moving through Corinthos without his consent. He'd decided to wait and see what it was they were chasing.  
  
Illyrian warships were seen anchored off Siklonia (a port not far from Corinth) and Iphicles's apprehension grew. He was justifiably proud that Corinth was an oasis of peace in a world consumed by war, rebellion and upheaval. Now, with these developments, he dreaded the worst. He expressed his uneasiness to Hercules when he arrived in Corinth.  
  
Both Iphicles and Hercules had heard some bizarre and disturbing stories about Lychis. He was a violent, heartless man with very strange moods and fits of lunacy. He stayed in power only because of his army which was infamous for its brutality and swagger. To have such a mercurial neighbour was not an unusual state of affairs. Corinth was virtually surrounded by equally unstable and, in some cases, far more dangerous warlords, dictators and kings.  
  
However, it was only natural that Iphicles was more concerned about this melodrama because it'd already crossed into Corinthian territory.  
  
Hercules agreed with his brothers' growing unease. He felt Corinth might soon need alittle extra help and his automatic first choice for such help was his staunch and resolute ally, Iolaus.  
  
Normally Hercules would've sought his partner by himself but he didn't want to leave Iphicles in the middle of this potential crisis. So he'd dispatched a courier to summon Iolaus to Corinth.  
  
When the Illyrian emissary had finally explained what all this turmoil was about, Iphicles had promised his support. By then, however, Hercules was convinced that this matter was more than it seemed. To bring the episode to a speedy conclusion the infamously impatient Iphicles sent a party of his troops, with Hercules in command, to intercept the object of all the fuss.  
  
A second party of Illyrian soldiers paused briefly at the scene of the earlier battle. One of the battered soldiers swayed before the mounted troop commander, " We had them, sir. Then this little blonde guy came out of nowhere. He caught us by surprise. "  
  
The commander shook his head in disgust, " You mean to tell me that just one man did all this?!"  
  
Another of the soldiers Iolaus had beaten spoke up, " This guy might not have been big, sir, but he fought like a demon. " He rubbed his tender jaw, " Zeus! I'd love another crack at that little hot-shot! "  
  
The commander raised his arm to signal his men to depart, " If we catch up to him, you'll get your wish."  
  
They raised a thick cloud of dust as they continued their pursuit.  
  
Iolaus saw the dust from a long way off. He also saw the glint of sun on armour approaching quickly from the opposite direction.  
  
They were near a small stone bridge that crossed a swiftly running river. Within minutes, Iolaus had devised a plan. He helped Tarina and Xander out of the cart and lead them under the arch of the bridge.  
  
" Stay here while I deal with these guys. Don't move until you see my face again, okay? " Tarina nodded and Iolaus ran back to the cart, unhitched the horse and drove it off into the pasture. He then pulled the cart into a clump of thorny thickets where it was well hidden from view. He'd just jumped back on his horse when the Illyrian calvacade arrived.  
  
The commanding officer pulled up alongside him, " Have you seen anybody else on this road? ", he demanded.  
  
Iolaus didn't get the opportunity to answer because the men from the first squad recognised him and began shouting, " Look out! " " That's the guy! " " Get him! "  
  
There were twice as many opponents this time but Iolaus was saved from being hacked to pieces because of his superior reflexes.  
  
Before the commander could even draw his sword Iolaus had kicked him from his horse. The animal reared and an arrow meant for Iolaus thudded into its empty saddle. By that point Iolaus was on the move.  
  
Urging his horse forward he barrelled between two soldiers. As he passed Iolaus grabbed one of them by his raised sword arm and pulled him out of his saddle. The other soldier, who'd been aiming a blow at him, struck his falling cohort instead. His horse shied as the body fell at its feet and the soldier had difficulty holding on.  
  
Iolaus had his staff in his hands by then and promptly used it to ram the distracted rider forcefully from his mount.  
  
Iolaus twisted in his saddle as a soldier charged at him with a vicious battle-axe. Standing up in his stirrups he blocked the axe with his staff by jamming it just under the blade and against the handle of the weapon.  
  
It was then a matter of physical strength to see which of the two would persevere. For several long moments the contest was even but then Iolaus's staff unexpectedly snapped.  
  
Fortunately, because of the deflection caused by his blockage, the axe's trajectory had been sufficiently altered. As Iolaus turned his horse away from the threatening axe, it sank deep into the thigh of its own master. Badly wounded, the soldier retired from the fray.  
  
Angered by the loss of his staff, Iolaus clubbed the next soldier who made the mistake of engaging him with the two halves of it until he was subdued. Then he prodded the man's horse and it raced away carrying its badly dazed rider with it.  
  
Tossing the two remnants of his staff to the ground in disgust Iolaus guided his horse out of the thick of the melée.  
  
Then, with some room to manoeuvre, he drew his sword and turned back to meet the oncoming charge. As Iolaus crossed swords with one soldier, arrows sent two others tumbling from their horses. As he traded blows, Iolaus realised that the other party must've arrived and that, evidently, they weren't Illyrians. Several more Illyrians were overpowered by the fresh arrivals.  
  
Iolaus delivered one final blow with his sword and then rammed his boot forcefully into the mid-section of his opponent. The winded soldier was caught totally off-guard. He slumped to the ground so awkwardly that Iolaus shook his head, " You guys really ought to learn to fall better than that... you're going to hurt yourselves one of these days. ", he remarked sardonically.  
  
He looked up as a very familiar voice called out to him, " Iolaus! Why am I not surprised to find you in the middle of a ruckus like this?! "  
  
Hercules was a tall, superbly structured man with rugged good looks, long brown hair streaked with gold and piercing blue eyes. He had the bearing of a king, the mind of a natural genius and the heart of a true champion.  
  
Iolaus grinned wickedly as Hercules cantered up to him, " What else is there to do on a beautiful summer day? It's good to see you, Hercules. I think we've got a problem. "  
  
Hercules nodded as he looked around at his friend's handiwork, " I'll say. These are Illyrian soldiers, Iolaus. They're looking for a kidnapped Illyrian prince. We're supposed to be helping them. "  
  
Iolaus's expression clouded in confusion, " Helping? Corinthian soldiers helping Illyrians? Since when? "  
  
Hercules shrugged his shoulders, " Iphicles has given Lychis his support. The boy is Lychis's son. His kidnappers are in this vicinity. That's why we're helping." As he spoke Hercules watched Iolaus's face. Something in his ally's almost nervous behaviour piqued his interest but for now he said nothing. He knew there had to be a rational explanation.  
  
Iolaus nodded, " Oh, well, in that case what're we waiting for. Obviously they're not around here so let's try another direction. "  
  
Hercules suspected he was being subtly coerced but was distracted by the bloodstained bandage on Iolaus's left leg, " What happened? Did you get careless? ", he inquired with genuine interest.  
  
Iolaus shook his head, " Nah, it's just a souvenir from my 'vacation'. ", he said nonchalantly.  
  
Wondering what THAT meant Hercules collected his men and they set off eastward at a gallop. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Iolaus's furtive backwards glance.  
  
Soon they entered a dense wooded area where the road was very rough. Everybody had to pay extra attention to how they proceeded. When they cleared the forest, Hercules looked around for Iolaus but he was gone.  
  
Hercules reined in his horse and smiled faintly, " Good move, my friend, but it ain't good enough. ", he muttered under his breath. Telling the others to continue on their way Hercules headed back in the direction they'd just come from. He wasn't angry, just curious at his friend's peculiar behaviour.  
  
Iolaus had doubled back as soon as he could. He arrived just as the recuperated Illyrian soldiers were disappearing in the direction of Corinth. He dismounted and ran to the arch. He was relieved to see Tarina and Xander still huddled there. " We've got to move fast, Tarina. Hercules will have my antics figured out by now.", he said in a whisper.  
  
Where he was more a person of instinct and action, Hercules was a man of thought and deliberation. He had a sharp mind to match those sharp eyes. Iolaus knew that his behaviour had only been slightly off but that Hercules had noticed even that tiny deviation. Not that he'd really tried to fool him. This was the best way he could think of to apprise Hercules of the true nature of this situation.  
  
They'd just reached Iolaus's horse when Hercules thundered up.  
  
' This ought to be fun. ', Iolaus thought dryly as he looked up at Hercules, " So, what took you so long? ", he teased.  
  
Hercules was in no mood for kidding around, " Iolaus, what in Hades is going on? ", he asked in an angry tone which made Tarina cringe.  
  
Iolaus hurried to reassure her, " It's okay, Tarina. This is Hercules. He's one of the friends I told you about. He'll help us. " Iolaus eyed his friend with ambiguity, " Won't you, Herc? "  
  
Hercules threw his hands up in the air, exasperated, " Iolaus, what do you want me to do? This woman has kidnapped the son of the King of Illyria. Why are you helping her? "  
  
Iolaus looked at Tarina as she knelt beside Xander and deliberately didn't reply so that Hercules could answer his own question, " The boy ISN'T the king's son? Then why is he after them? "  
  
Iolaus met Hercules eye-to-eye, " Because his wife is barren and he's desperate for an heir. I've heard stories for years that Lychis of Illyria was a raving lunatic. One thing's for sure he has no respect for life. Illyria still enthusiastically embraces slavery and the army is just a bunch of pumped-up bullies allowed to do as they please.  
  
Lychis took Xander from Tarina and her husband, made up some story and 'ta- da', he has a son! If anyone's guilty of kidnapping, HE is! " The spark in his eye and the edge in his voice left no doubt in Hercules's mind about Iolaus's true convictions in this affair.  
  
Iolaus was apt to develop strong opinions in matters he got involved in, one way or another. His passions were never far from the surface while Hercules was able to deal with issues on a more reasoned, almost academic level.  
  
However, if sufficiently provoked, he could be just as impulsive and idealistic as his sidekick often seemed to be. Though he understood why Iolaus had such an interest in this matter it didn't make the complications go away.  
  
Hercules took a deep breath, " Iolaus, if this story is true we really DO have a big problem. Lychis has warships just offshore and, as you've already found out, he has soldiers charging around the Corinthian countryside searching for this woman and child. Corinth may find itself at war..."  
  
Tarina stood up, boldly interrupting Hercules, " Xander is MY son. His father lies dead less than a league from here, killed by Lychis's soldiers earlier today. If Iolaus hadn't come to our aid I would be dead aswell and Lychis would've succeeded in the greatest act of thievery imaginable -- stealing the life of my son. Not to kill, maybe, but not to benefit Illyria or better Xander's life either. But just, like a spoiled child, to get what is denied him! That can't be right! " Tears rolled down her cheeks and Hercules couldn't resist feeling sorry for her.  
  
He looked at the ground, shaking his head, and then looked sideways at Iolaus. His friend's faint knowing smile made him laugh, " Okay, then let's get them to Corinth. We can sort it out from there."  
  
Iolaus ran to the prickly bush and hauled out the cart. He and Hercules hitched one of the abandoned horses to it and then mounted their own.  
  
As they started away, Hercules rode up beside Iolaus, " Tarina is a very pretty lady. ", he said, all innocence.  
  
Iolaus made an indignant face, " I'm not doing this for THAT reason, Hercules. Give me some credit, will you?"  
  
Hercules smiled, " Well, you can't blame me for wondering, Iolaus. You've been known to let your heart get the better of your head in the past, you know? "  
  
Grinning sheepishly, Iolaus replied, " Yeah, I know. Sometimes I DO leap without looking. " They looked at each other and burst into laughter.  
  
Afew minutes later, when their humour had been appeased, Iolaus reiterated with quiet certainty, " Nevertheless, this is a different story. This time I'm motivated strictly by moral principles. "  
  
Night-fall found them in Iphicles's palace within the white-washed walls of the city of Corinth, capitol of Corinthos.  
  
Iphicles was almost as tall as Hercules but of a stockier build. He had deep brown eyes, dark hair and a robust, olive-skinned complexion. Though he lacked Hercules's charisma and physical strength Iphicles was renown for his integrity and courage. Sound common sense and a dedication to those in need were just two traits the brothers shared.  
  
When Hercules had graciously refused the crown of Corinth it was a natural decision for Jason to ask Iphicles next. The two brothers may not have physically looked like siblings but in all the ways that really mattered they were very much alike.  
  
Hercules and Iolaus both spoke on Tarina's behalf. Iphicles listened to them with unusual patience for he had a notoriously short attention span. When they'd finished he got up and walked over to where Tarina was sitting on a bench. Xander was asleep with his head on her lap.  
  
" Tarina, were you born in Corinth? ", he asked quietly, mindful of the sleeping child. She looked up at him and nodded, " My parents, Spyros and Ariel, were both born here, too and live here still."  
  
Iphicles turned to Hercules and Iolaus, " According to the citizenry statutes of Corinth, Tarina is still a citizen because she was born here. Xander's right to citizenship was passed to him by his mother because, according to the law, the citizenship of a child depends on that of his mother. As citizens of Corinth, they are both entitled to benefit from the same security and protection as every other native. Lychis has no jurisdiction over them as long as they abide here in Corinth. "  
  
Iolaus went to Tarina's side, smiling with delight, " There, didn't I tell you everything would be fine? You and little Xander are in good hands now. You have nothing to fear anymore. "  
  
Hercules clapped his brother on the shoulder, " You earned that crown today, Iphicles. "  
  
His brother wasn't in a congratulatory mood, " That may be, Hercules, but I don't think old Lychis is going to like this one bit. "  
  
Iolaus heard Iphicles's comment as he was walking back over to Hercules, " What can he do, Iphicles? I can't believe even Lychis would start a war over this. What kind of king would do something so stupid? "  
  
The King of Corinth sighed, " I truly hope that you're right in your assumption, Iolaus, because if you're not I expect you to fight for Corinth."  
  
Iolaus had no qualms about fighting for Iphicles. To express his solidarity he immediately offered Hercules's swarthy, dark-eyed brother his hand, " It'd be an honour to serve you in any capacity, Iphicles. Any time. Any reason. ", he vowed earnestly.  
  
Iphicles shook Iolaus's extended hand with pleasure, " You're a good man, Iolaus, and I hope the day never comes when you or anybody else must raise a sword in defence of Corinth or me."  
  
Queen Raena, her companion Helen and Tarina chatted while the men debated and tried to anticipate Lychis's reaction to Iphicles's decision to allow Tarina to stay in Corinth.  
  
When there was finally a lull in the matter Raena approached her husband, " Iphicles, since Tarina and Xander are staying in Corinth, they must have a place to live. Helen has a little house near the marketplace that is currently vacant. Her tenants recently moved to Skara. Wouldn't it be a great idea for Tarina to move in there? "  
  
Iphicles smiled fondly at his beautiful wife, " You are a lovely queen, inside and out. I agree it is an ideal solution if Tarina is willing. ", he said indulgently.  
  
Tarina bowed graciously to Iphicles and Raena, " You are truly magnanimous rulers... I am forever grateful to you for your generosity and kindness. "  
  
She turned to Hercules, " Thank you for your support, Hercules. You are everything the legends say; truly the people's champion. "  
  
Tarina's huge grey-green eyes met Iolaus's sparkling blue eyes and she smiled at his sudden shyness, " My son and I owe you our lives, Iolaus. Our gratitude will be everlasting. "  
  
She dropped her gaze demurely before continuing, " Forgive me if I'm forward but... I do hope that we might become friends, Iolaus, now that the danger has passed."  
  
Iolaus was already blushing but he turned bright scarlet when he noted the grins on Hercules' and Iphicles' faces.  
  
Their puerile humour at his expense annoyed him, " It was my pleasure, Tarina. Now, if you're ready, I'd be happy to escort you to your new home.", he said in a slightly rushed but otherwise perfectly articulate and gallant gesture of implied friendship.  
  
Tarina was delighted. Iolaus picked up little Xander as Tarina slipped her hand through the crook of his arm. Without a backwards glance, arm-in-arm, Iolaus and Tarina followed Helen from the room leaving Raena smiling and the two brothers bemused by his adroit capitalisation of the situation.  
  
The next day King Lychis himself arrived at Iphicles's palace. He was outraged when Iphicles refused to give Xander up to him.  
  
Iolaus was, in turn, outraged by the Illyrian king's bullying, " King Lychis, I've never been to Illyria but from what I hear it's a dangerous place to raise a family. ", he remarked in an intentionally impudent tone.  
  
Iolaus was not a speechmaker nor an orator but he had much on his mind. When he'd learned of Lychis's arrival, he'd petitioned Iphicles for permission to speak freely in his court. It was an unusual request but Iphicles granted it without compunction. It had been a long time since anything really exciting had happened in the palace and Iphicles was looking forward to whatever Iolaus had up his sleeve.  
  
So now, as Iolaus's refreshingly impertinent words rang through the spacious hall, Iphicles settled back on his throne and tried to keep his expression as impassive as possible. Inwardly, however, he was well pleased by Iolaus's intervention. He might have to be civil and follow protocol but thankfully Iolaus didn't. There was never a dull moment when Iolaus was around.  
  
As for Hercules, he stood by his partner in silent yet unconditional support... in this as in all things.  
  
Lychis spun to see who had the temerity to make a statement with such flagrant inferences.  
  
The anger in his black eyes turned to hatred in his black heart as Iolaus continued his biting diatribe, " The people of Illyria may have to tolerate your tantrums but nobody here does. In Corinth we're not impressed by egomaniacal buffoons like you! Here we can see you clearly for what you are. "  
  
Iolaus's searing cobalt eyes met Lychis's abysmal eyes and his voice was thick with contempt as he added, " It's NOT a very pretty sight! "  
  
There was a chorus of raucous, snide chuckles and a smattering of loud, supportive applause from amongst the assembly in response to Iolaus's audacious outburst.  
  
When Lychis and his commander had first entered the vast audience chamber, Iolaus had been identified to the Illyrian king as the man responsible for their humiliation of the previous day.  
  
However, Lychis had had other things on his mind and omitted to pay Iolaus much thought. That was until Iolaus's tirade made his blood boil with rage.  
  
Iolaus wasn't quite satisfied yet. He switched from mere insolence to none too subtle menace, " I've heard that you're paranoid, Lychis, and rightly so. Some day somebody is going to do Illyria a big favour and knock that crown right off your empty, insane head! "  
  
He was leaning nonchalantly against one of the columns which lined the elegant hall, thoroughly enjoying himself, " I can almost hear the cheering now! "  
  
Lychis took a step towards him. His face was livid.  
  
Grinning maddeningly, Iolaus folded his arms across his chest, watching Lychis with palpable disdain.  
  
" How dare you talk to me that way! I am a king. Who are you? ", Lychis cried, his eyes flashing with fury as he slowly approached his antagonist.  
  
" I'm an honest man... which makes me atleast twice the man you are! ", Iolaus replied audaciously.  
  
Beside him Hercules smiled and winked at his friend, " Bull's-eye! ", he said approvingly.  
  
Lychis swung his sceptre in Iolaus's direction but Hercules kept it from coming anywhere near his friend. The Illyrian king looked from Hercules's stern face to Iolaus's scornful, deliberately provocative cobalt eyes.  
  
He stalked away from them and addressed Iphicles, " If you will not return my son to me do you want me to come with my armies and take him by force? ", in a voice shrill with vexation.  
  
Iphicles had feared this moment but his voice was strong, " You forget yourself, Lychis! This is my kingdom and I will not change my decision to satisfy your whimsy!"  
  
Lychis seemed deflated. For a time he stood in silence with his head bowed. When he spoke again, his voice was calm, " Surely you can understand that I cannot return to Illyria empty-handed, King Iphicles, or my honour will suffer irrevocably. Therefore, I demand compensation. "  
  
Iphicles frowned, " What kind of compensation? For what? "  
  
Lychis elaborated, " I've lost some of my best soldiers in this endeavour. I demand that the man responsible answer for his crimes. "  
  
Iphicles was speechless. As Lychis turned to face Iolaus, the Illyrian king noted with pleasure that his expression had changed dramatically.  
  
He pointed his sceptre directly at Hercules's now somewhat anxious ally, " That man has killed or injured more than a dozen of my soldiers. He isn't even a soldier. He's a bloodthirsty homicidal maniac! I demand that you allow me to take him to Illyria to face the consequences of his murderous actions! "  
  
Iolaus took a step towards Lychis, fury and indignation replacing his formerly amused expression, " You've got alot of nerve calling me an homicidal maniac, you brazen-faced murderer! ", he retorted angrily before Hercules stepped in front of him, blocking his path to the Illyrian king.  
  
" You've done great so far, Iolaus. Don't let him goad you now. ", Hercules calmly advised his irate partner.  
  
Although Iolaus was annoyed and angry, he heeded Hercules's wise words and relented. He wasn't going to allow himself to be drawn into a pointless name-calling fracas.  
  
Steely-eyed, Iolaus stood beside Hercules as his friend shook his head in disbelief, " Lychis, you must be joking?! You've lost this fight. Accept it and go home before you make an even bigger fool of yourself. "  
  
Lychis appealed one last time to Iphicles, " You're the king are you not? What is your decision? "  
  
The pause Iphicles took before answering worried Hercules and alarmed Iolaus. When he did reply his words were deliberately measured, " King Lychis, I've known Iolaus for many years. He's never killed anybody except in self-defense or in the defense of others. It was your soldiers who attacked an unarmed woman and child. Any man of honour would've gone to their aid as Iolaus did. That's not a crime. It's an act of heroism. "  
  
Iphicles raised his golden wine chalice, " I salute Iolaus for his selfless bravery. " The chamber echoed with cheers to Iolaus's honour.  
  
Needless to say Lychis wasn't happy.  
  
As he passed by in leaving he glared at Iolaus, seething with hate, " Mark my words! I won't forget this, you little upstart! "  
  
Iolaus stared defiantly back, " I'd rather mark your grave! ", he countered bitterly.  
  
Then the furious Illyrian king stormed out of the hall.  
  
Hercules gave Iolaus a playful shove, " That was entertaining! Do you have a death wish or something, baiting a lunatic like that? What was that all about? "  
  
Iolaus looked at Hercules, barely keeping a straight face, " Oh, c'mon, Herc, I was just having alittle fun. I wanted to see if the stories about Lychis were true or not. "  
  
By the expression on his friend's face, Iolaus knew his half-hearted explanation wasn't working.  
  
His humour disappeared abruptly as he added seriously, " Okay. What I really wanted to do was prove to you that Illyria should be our next cause. I mean somebody has got to do something about that guy, right? "  
  
Looking at the ceiling, Hercules sought the right words to say. He understood Iolaus's intentions perfectly and perhaps he was right but this was a matter that needed to be thought on rather than acted on for the time being. Once Lychis was out of Corinth, then...  
  
Iolaus was watching his friend closely. He knew that his proposal wasn't a course of action Hercules would endorse spontaneously. All he'd intended to do was set the seed. Now the mood had grown far too serious for his tastes, " Acouple thousand bullies are no match for us! We'll be done by noon hour! ", he declared irreverently with a broad, cocky grin.  
  
Hercules shook his head, as always, amazed by Iolaus's fearlessness. Even though that very attitude had gotten him into an astronomical amount of dangerous confrontations over the years, Iolaus just wouldn't have been Iolaus without that daring nature.  
  
Iphicles was shaking his head disapprovingly, " That guy may be a crackpot but he's still a king. You just made a powerful and dangerous enemy today, old friend. "  
  
Iolaus laughed harshly, " That dog's bark is much worse than his bite! "  
  
Hercules said, " Well, Iphicles, this is your kingdom. Order him to leave and Iolaus won't have to worry. "  
  
The King of Corinth decided to take his brother's advice.  
  
Lychis was pacing furiously in the guest quarters of the palace when the Illyrian officers he'd summoned arrived. He glared at the five men and his words were as stinging as acid, " Do you bunch think you can handle one little runt? " They answered unanimously and Lychis smiled darkly, " Good! You know who I mean. Follow him when he leaves the palace. He may lead you to Tarina and the boy. If he does you know what to do. "  
  
Lychis's eyes became malevolent, " Take them all to Illyria; Tarina, Xander and this Iolaus. I won't allow him to humiliate me like that and get away with it! " As the men left he called after them, " I want him alive!" Then Lychis resumed his pacing, muttering," He won't be so quite so insolent tomorrow! "  
  
Hercules and Iolaus spent the afternoon cavorting on a beach with young Prince Telaris and little Xander while their mothers had tea in the palace. For the heroes, it was a refreshing change of pace to be running for fun instead of their lives. Their laughter and the delighted squeals of the children drifted on the warm summer breeze, a welcome sound in the shadows of the sombre castle.  
  
By and by, Hercules sat under a shady tree, watching Iolaus rough-housing with the boys. He smiled as his mind drifted back through time to another beach and two slightly older boys - one with long honey-brown hair and the other with a crown of golden curls.  
  
He and Iolaus had first meet each other on that day.  
  
A sense of great contentment filled Hercules's heart as he remembered his mother telling him that they were going to Thebes until after the baby (Iphicles) was born.  
  
Alcmene was the wife of a famous general, Amphitryton, but he was off to war and, as usual, she'd been worried about Hercules. Her prayers had been answered when, Automedusa, who was the daughter of Amphitryton's best friend and his godchild, had invited them to come stay with her and her two sons, Markos and Iolaus, in Thebes. She was a healer, a midwife and the wife of another great general named Skorrus who was also off to war.  
  
In fact, the celebration on the beach had been an harbinger of great friendships to come not just for Hercules and Iolaus but for their mothers aswell.  
  
Largely because of that friendship, even after Iphicles was born, Hercules and his family had stayed close by.  
  
Hercules had been excited by the prospect of befriending the sons of such an important man. He and his mother had been treated as social outcasts where they were from because of her affair with Zeus and they had few friends.  
  
The present-day Hercules sighed deeply and, not for the first time in his life, gave thanks to whatever fate or muse of inspiration was responsible for giving Automedusa that simply brilliant idea.  
  
Markos, older than either Hercules or Iolaus, wanted nothing to do with them. He was too old for childish games and spent all his time practising to follow in his father's military footsteps.  
  
Iolaus, however, became Hercules's fast friend from the moment they set almost identically blue eyes upon each other.  
  
Hercules recalled with a wistful grin how he, shy and unsure of himself, had often deferred to his hyperactive, bold, obstreperous constant companion in those childhood days.  
  
Oh, and the trouble that he had wound up in as a result!  
  
He laughed out loud. Well, things really hadn't changed much, come to think of it!  
  
Not in all of his travels had Hercules ever met anybody who could rival Iolaus for sheer mischief, energy or spirit.  
  
Even now, so many years later, he still hadn't.  
  
Through a childhood fraught with much turmoil, challenge, and crises for both, Hercules gave Iolaus's exuberance, wit and staunch loyalty alot of credit for his well-being and relatively stable emotional growth.  
  
Just as Iolaus claimed that it had been Hercules's innate wisdom and maturity beyond his years that had, at times, kept him from taking that impetuosity and boldness of his too far.  
  
When Zeus sent him away to be educated by Chiron but refused to allow Iolaus to go aswell, Hercules had feared losing his only friend... until Iolaus had found a way to put that fear to rest, forever.  
  
Hercules felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up into a pair of mildly concerned, highly curious vivid blue eyes, " So... buddy, where have you been? ", Iolaus asked, the ghost of one of his radiant smiles dancing on his tanned face.  
  
He'd seen that far-away look on Hercules's face many times before and could make an astute guess at what he was daydreaming about.  
  
As he sat down beside his lifelong friend, he cast a quick look over at the two little boys absorbed in their play and that quiescent smile suddenly burst onto his face like the sun breaking through the clouds on a rainy day, " Do you remember the day we went back to that beach, Herc?", he asked quietly, " Just you and me? "  
  
Hercules nodded. His reply came slowly, though, as if from far,far away, " Yes, I remember. It was the day before I left Thebes... the last day of my childhood. "  
  
Hercules's face was as sad as his voice but Iolaus was prepared to counter his melancholy, " You're so melodramatic, Herc! For pity's sake, every kid has had to grow up sometime - that's what you always told me, right? Atleast your father finally acknowledged your existence, sending you away like that. You knew then that Zeus was proud of you, Hercules. I had to die to find out how my father felt towards me! "  
  
His trademark giggle, seasoned with just a pinch of bitterness, nevertheless worked its usual magic.  
  
Hercules's expression lightened considerably as he shook his head, breaking the nostalgic threads from the past and returning happily to the here and now.  
  
" Iolaus..." , he said, catching and holding his friend's eye so that what he said next would have all the meaning that he intended, "...your father was the king of fools!"  
  
For several moments Iolaus seemed stunned by Hercules's statement. A current of emotion ebbed and flowed in his azure eyes before humble gratitude softened his gaze and produced a wry, crooked smile. Their eye contact never wavered as they simultaneously reached out and warmly shook one another's hand.  
  
Just as they had on that beach so long ago when they had vowed always to be more than just friends.  
  
On that day a bond had been forged between two young boys that would grow to be so strong and so formidable that not even the concerted efforts of the gods could break it.  
  
A friendship beyond words, beyond blood, beyond doubt. An everlasting union of two souls.  
  
From that day on, in their hearts, they were brothers.  
  
The time for reminescing passed. The son of Zeus and his golden hunter turned together to enjoy perhaps the beginnings of a new friendship taking root.  
  
Shortly after sundown Iolaus left the palace and ambled down the peaceful streets towards the marketplace. It was raining lightly and the streets were draped in patches of grey fog. In the distance he could hear the rumble of an imminent thunderstorm.  
  
He'd decided to go visit Tarina while Hercules and his family spent some quiet time alone together for a change. He wanted to tell her that Iphicles had ordered Lychis to leave Corinth in the morning, empty-handed.  
  
Tarina was delighted to see him. They were just sitting down to have a quiet conversation when the door burst open and five huge men barged through it. Iolaus instinctively reached for his sword and unhappily remembered that he was unarmed.  
  
In Corinth weapons were banned within the city walls and, as a friend of the king, he had a particular obligation to set a good example. He'd even divested himself of his good luck charm; the silver shirikin that usually nestled in the secret inside pocket of his vest. Still, it wasn't like he'd never fought under these same conditions before... or even worse.  
  
Moving protectively in front of Tarina, Iolaus recognised two of the soldiers from the skirmish at the bridge. They carried clubs instead of swords, bows or spears this time.  
  
" Man, you guys aren't just pathetic soldiers, your manners suck too! ", he remarked mordantly.  
  
This wasn't going to be a fair fight but he was going to make sure it WAS a fight!  
  
For a moment Iolaus turned his back on the intruders to whisper excitedly yet confidently in Tarina's ear, " When I say 'run', do it! " and then, just as the storm broke with a fury outside the little house, a smaller no less furious storm erupted within it.  
  
Springing up onto the table, Iolaus grasped onto the solid central rafter of the roof. Swinging forward, the innovative blonde warrior planted his boots in the startled faces of two slow-moving thugs and then landed lightly behind the other three.  
  
Azure eyes blazing with the thrill of action, Iolaus launched a flurry of kicks and punches that quickly cleared a route of escape for Tarina and Xander. Breathing hard from his exertion and favouring his sore left leg, Iolaus yelled, " Run, Tarina! Now! Get out of here! "  
  
He wrenched the door open for them but was disheartened to discover a second contingent of soldiers blocked the way. Backing into the room as the fresh quartet of opponents advanced, Iolaus muttered bitterly, " I should've known. That was way too easy! "  
  
As Tarina ran towards him, one of the soldiers leapt to his feet, grabbed her and laid the blade of a knife against her throat.  
  
Iolaus heard her terrified scream despite the cacophony of the thunderstorm. He tried to move in her direction but his path was barred by three very disgruntled thugs.  
  
He managed to evade one blow but a second connected solidly with his midriff. As he recoiled, severely winded, he was tackled by the third soldier and slammed hard against a stone fireplace.  
  
Badly dazed, Iolaus still found the strength to retaliate, driving his rival back with a powerful left shot to the jaw. He felt his knees buckling but desperately clung to the fireplace with one hand, using it for stability while lashing out desperately with his feet and right fist to keep the enemy at bay.  
  
His spirited resistance finally produced a well-earned, much needed momentary lull as his attackers regrouped. Iolaus released his grip on the stone and instead leaned against it, exhausted but rapidly recouping some of his vitality.  
  
Glaring with pained defiance at the soldier holding Tarina, he queried, " Isn't this slight over-kill for just one man, a girl and a baby? "  
  
He tensed as a human gauntlet of hostility moved to encircle him.  
  
The officer laughed coldly before replying, " You forget. We've met before. We knew it'd take more than afew good men to get the better of you. "  
  
He abruptly shoved Tarina into a corner of the room away from the door and sheathed his knife.  
  
Then, hefting one of the clubs ominously in his hands, he slowly approached Hercules's cornered sidekick, " Consider this payback time, little hero!"  
  
Although Iolaus's agility and dexterity served him well and each of his assailants paid in some way for their aggression, inevitably the brutal clubs took their toll.  
  
A particularly merciless, simultaneous series of blows to his head, back and ribs drove Iolaus to his knees.  
  
Through a veil of encroaching blackness and paralysing pain Iolaus heard one of the soldiers say, " Hey, remember, Lychis wants him alive! " Then there was a final brilliant starburst as one of the vile clubs came smashing down on his head.  
  
Iolaus collapsed, rendered instantly and mercifully unconscious as the four other brutes administered final blows of their own.  
  
The soldiers dragged Tarina and Xander outside to a waiting cart and then two returned to the house and carried Iolaus out.  
  
One of the soldiers ripped the ebony talisman from around his neck, " I'll take this to Lychis so he'll know we've done our job. " He jumped on a horse and returned to the palace. The others tossed Iolaus into the cart, threw their clubs on the ground and set off for Illyria.  
  
Hercules, Iphicles and his wife Raena were gathered in a large, comfortable room in the palace that Iphicles referred to as his parlour. It had an enormous fireplace, plush carpets and beautiful tapestries to make it a cosy, friendly space.  
  
Only family and friends graced its pleasant confines, providing a much needed refuge from the sometimes overwhelming demands of public life.  
  
Hercules was sitting on a thick animal-skin rug in front of the blazing fire playing with his little nephew Telaris.  
  
It was plain to see that Hercules adored children. Despite his great size and strength, with children he was somehow ultra-gentle. Iphicles held Raena's hand as they sat together on a nearby divan. Telaris was their pride and joy, the next king of Corinth.  
  
Iphicles had been very affected by the unspeakable tragedy that had befallen Hercules's family. Unlike his brother, who seemed to have come to terms with the obliteration of his wife and children by his vile stepmother, Iphicles knew that  
  
if it'd been his family Hera had destroyed, he wouldn't have been able to go on without them.  
  
Either the guilt or Hera would've killed him.  
  
Now, as he watched Hercules and Telaris, Iphicles forced himself to leave the past where it was. Hercules had been a widower for over two years now. It was time for him to think about a new wife, " I thought that young lady, Tarina, was very attractive, didn't you, Hercules? ", he noted, trying not to sound too obvious.  
  
Hercules wagged a finger in his general direction, " Iphicles, don't start. Tarina is indeed beautiful but...",  
  
" But what? She isn't as vivacious as Xena or as athletic as Nemesis but she is sweet and good-natured. Besides, her son is adorable. ", Iphicles persisted.  
  
Hercules nodded, " You're right. Tarina isn't as lively as Xena but then again, few are and I'm sure she can't handle a bow like Nemesis. Still, she is a very appealing, nice young lady with a very cute little boy. Any man would consider himself fortunate to have such a beautiful wife.", Hercules answered.  
  
Iphicles's patience with this conversation was growing thin, " She could be a good wife for you. ", he insisted.  
  
Hercules sighed, " Perhaps, but I think she'd be an even better wife for Iolaus. "  
  
Iphicles and Raena were shocked, " Iolaus!? "  
  
Hercules smiled, " Yes, Iolaus. Why not? He should have a beautiful wife and a family, too. Girls certainly like him. Heaven knows, HE certainly likes girls. Frankly I'm amazed one of them hasn't snared him by now. Sometimes I think he's just too fast on his feet for his own good. "  
  
Iphicles laughed, " Hercules, just think of it. Can you imagine... ANOTHER Iolaus? "  
  
Raena was laughing warmly. Iphicles's beautiful wife was a month away from having their second child. Like all expectant mothers, she was radiant. Her emerald eyes shone with excitement and her peaches and cream complexion literally glowed. She wore her long, long curly brunette hair free except for the thin golden coronet set with rubies that signified her queenship. She was in a positive, generous, happy mood and this subject couldn't have been more to her liking.  
  
The idea of Iolaus getting married and settling down was something no one had seriously thought about until now.  
  
Not even Iolaus.  
  
Raena said, " Iolaus would make an excellent father. He's so playful and energetic, any kid would be lucky to have him for a dad. "  
  
Iphicles chewed his lower lip, " Oh, I'm sure he'd be a great father. His kids would probably be just like him, too. Corinth would never be the same. "  
  
An idea popped into Hercules's head, " Say, why don't you invite mother and Jason to come live here in the palace? You have lots of room and Telaris would love to have his grandmother around so much. "  
  
Raena was instantly enthused, " What a great idea, Hercules. I would love to have Alcmene for the company and Jason could help you, dear, on those serious problems that keep you up all night. Besides, Telaris would enjoy the extra attention for sure. "  
  
Iphicles didn't bother to argue. He didn't have an argument to begin with. Raena felt the child inside her move and she laughed with delight, " It'd be wonderful to have the whole family under one roof. Alcmene, Jason, Hercules, Iolaus, Telaris, you and me, and the baby. This is a very big place and it can be really lonely sometimes. If we fill it with family and friends, though, it can be a wonderful home. "  
  
Raena got up and Hercules gently put the sound asleep Telaris in her arms. Iphicles stood up too, " I'll just go write that letter to mother and Jason. ", he said pointedly to his brother. He and Raena left the room.  
  
Hercules sat on the rug for afew moments more, deep in thought, before getting up himself. He wasn't ready to remarry yet. He didn't know if he ever would be. Atleast he had Iphicles and his family to enjoy.  
  
He decided to take a walk on the nearby beach. It was a rainy evening and it was foggy but that made the beach all the more enticing. He could use alittle obscurity and time to himself.  
  
Someday, he'd try again to have a normal life. In the meantime, he thought it'd be nice if Iolaus and Tarina did get together. She was a very nice girl and Iolaus was past due for some real romance and love in his life. It'd help him forget Queen Niobe, for one thing, and it'd help Tarina forget Calchas. As for little Xander, no little boy could ask for a better father than Iolaus would be.  
  
As Hercules disappeared into the fog, he thought, ' No man could ask for a better friend either.'  
  
Iolaus regained consciousness with a groan. His face contorted in pain as he tried to move. His head hurt so badly that he thought it was going to explode. He tasted the salty blood in his mouth and tried to take a deep breath but gasped at the sharp stabbing pain of his brutalised ribs.  
  
It wasn't until he was sitting up, gingerly slumped against a wall, that Iolaus began to realise that something was terribly wrong.  
  
His wrists were encased in thick iron cuffs linked by one thick bolt. The manacles, in turn, were fastened by a long length of chain to the wall.  
  
A heavy, churning ache in the pit of his stomach began to send panicky micro-bursts through his body as Iolaus wiggled the fingers of his bound hands anxiously in front of his face.  
  
He heard the chain clinking.  
  
He felt his fingers moving.  
  
He saw nothing.  
  
Dread crept up his aching spine as Iolaus frantically probed the lumps, bruises and lacerations on his face. Bile mixed with the blood in his mouth making him nauseous as he confirmed that his eyes were, in fact, wide open!  
  
In a paroxysm of bitter, unadulterated terror and anguish Iolaus pounded his useless hands against the wall until he couldn't find any energy to raise them anymore. " How can I help anybody like this? ", he cried, " What good am I to Hercules now? "  
  
Iolaus shuddered as the full truth, like the weight of the world, settled on his soul.  
  
He was blind!  
  
As other parts of his body began to make their discomfort known to him, Iolaus half-heartedly tried to concentrate, to drive the persistent and oppressive pain away but it was too much, too soon. His thrashed body demanded rest and despite his valiant attempt to fight it off, he slowly sank into unconsciousness again.  
  
Early the next morning Hercules marched purposefully through the palace corridors towards the room where Iolaus was quartered. Hercules tried to keep his anxiety in check but Iolaus hadn't shown up for breakfast and nobody had seen him since yesterday.  
  
Iolaus, miss a meal? That in itself was a concern but they were supposed to go fishing this morning and Iolaus was late.  
  
That was the most alarming fact of all.  
  
Hercules knocked on the door to the chamber but there was no answer. He opened it and looked inside. The bed hadn't been slept in.  
  
For a moment Hercules stood in the doorway, deep in thought but then slowly smiled, enlightened, " Ah, I know where my amorous buddy is at. " , he remarked with a knowing twinkle in his eye.  
  
He closed the door and headed for Tarina's house. He knew where Helen's cottage was, having helped repair it last year after a wicked storm had damaged the roof. As he strode out of the palace gates, Hercules chuckled to himself, 'Moral principles indeed! '  
  
Two specific things turned his smile into a frown when he arrived at Tarina's new home.  
  
As he entered the dirt pathway leading to the house, his foot kicked a piece of wood lying there. As Hercules paused to pick it up, his brow furrowed when he saw the still sticky bloodstains on it. He noticed there were several others scattered on the path and in front of the house. Then he saw that the door was ajar.  
  
Now quite alarmed, he dashed into the small house. The scene that greeted him stopped Hercules on the spot. It seemed as if every piece of furniture and object in the place had been smashed.  
  
Near the over-turned table, Hercules crouched pensively by a puddle of blood and clenched his teeth. It didn't take much imagination to realise what had happened or why. He stood up and threw the club on the floor angrily, " You just made the biggest mistake of your life, Lychis!", and charged out of house.  
  
As he ran back to the palace, Hercules vividly recalled the sparring between Lychis and Iolaus the day before. He also remembered Iphicles's declaration about the threat Lychis now represented to Iolaus.  
  
When this was over, he really had to get Chiron to teach Iolaus the finer points of diplomacy so nothing like this would ever happen again.  
  
Not far from the palace Hercules slowed in disbelief as his brother Iphicles came riding towards him, with Lychis at his side.  
  
With an enraged bellow, Hercules strode up to Lychis and violently dragged the Illyrian king from his horse.  
  
Iphicles leapt out of his saddle and grabbed Hercules's cocked arm before he could unleash the intended blow, " Wait a minute, Hercules! What in Tartarus are you doing? Have you gone mad?"  
  
Lychis wrenched himself indignantly from Hercules's hands as his men rushed to his side.  
  
" Where's Tarina and Xander? ", Hercules spat at Lychis. His eyes were icy blue daggers.  
  
" If you've touched a hair on Iolaus's head, I'll kill you! ", Hercules growled as Iphicles inserted himself between the two men, " Just calm down, Hercules. What is going on? "  
  
Lychis climbed back onto his horse in furious silence. His sinister dark eyes locked with Hercules's intensely angry ones.  
  
In a cool voice he addressed Iphicles, " Your brother is a madman, King Iphicles. I don't know what he's ranting about. But, in the interest of maintaining our good relations, he's welcome to ride with us if it'll help convince him that, whatever it is he believes I've done, he's mistaken."  
  
Hercules swung himself into the saddle of Iphicles's horse, " If you don't mind, Iphicles, I need your stallion for a while. ", he said, never taking his eyes off Lychis.  
  
Iphicles grabbed the bridle of Lychis's horse, " My brother is my emissary, Lychis. If he doesn't return to Corinth by tomorrow night, I will consider us to be in a state of war! " His dark, serious eyes and solemn voice reinforced his statement, " Do you understand? "  
  
Lychis nodded, " I understand, King Iphicles. You do your brother Hercules too much honour in my opinion but if that is your wish, so be it. I bid you farewell. " Iphicles released the bridle and Lychis spurred his horse away.  
  
As Hercules passed him, Iphicles looked up and said, " I hope you know what you're doing? "  
  
Hercules didn't take his eyes off of Lychis, " Don't I always? See you tomorrow night. "  
  
Hercules was sure that he was riding into some kind of trap but he didn't care. He had a feeling this was the best thing he could do under the circumstances.  
  
In stony silence, the calvacade moved forwards. Iphicles and his men watched the party until they turned a corner and were lost from sight. Shaking his head, Iphicles hurried back to his palace. He had contingency plans to make.  
  
Iolaus coughed, gasping at the pain it touched off. If he'd been able to see he wouldn't have been surprised at the mass of purplish-black bruises tinged with scarlet that adorned his ribcage.  
  
His right shoulder was so stiff and painful that he could barely lift his arm. Even when he didn't move his back protested with shock-like bursts of pain and spasms.  
  
Burying his battered face in his manacled hands, Iolaus tried to summon some, ANY, reserve of strength he could.  
  
Never in his entire life had he ever been in such agony. Not just physical but spiritual and psychological aswell.  
  
Hopelessness, despair and a sense of humiliation and overwhelming anger dominated his scattered thoughts and weighed heavily on his spirit.  
  
He couldn't concentrate. Couldn't think. Couldn't see!  
  
Hot tears moistened his hands and with grim ironic humour, Iolaus laughed.  
  
Atleast he could still cry!  
  
He raised his fettered hands skyward and shook them belligerently, " This won't stop me! I swear it!", he shouted defiantly at whatever fates were responsible for his dilemma.  
  
A little voice in the back of his mind chided him, ' You're mad! Screaming at nothing, blaming everything on fate. It's your own bloody fault that you're in this trouble. You and that reckless tongue of yours! You always did have to learn things the hard way, didn't you? '  
  
Iolaus felt the faint glimmer of hope that his outburst had produced die away against his own self-reproach.  
  
He sighed, feeling more discouraged than ever.  
  
" Iolaus? Iolaus, are you alright? ", a frightened voice called from nearby.  
  
Iolaus recognised Tarina's troubled tone and immediately forgot about himself, " Tarina?! Dammit! You're here too? Where's Xander? "  
  
Tears glistened in her eyes and dampened her voice, " Lychis has him. I've lost, Iolaus. How can I go on without my son?", she cried.  
  
Iolaus grimaced pessimistically as he struggled to his feet. Through a wave of disconcerting nausea he called out to her, " Talk to me, Tarina. Where are you? You've got to help me... I can't see! "  
  
Her voice, overcome with grief and sympathy, was little more than a whisper, " Oh no, Iolaus, I'm so sorry! After all you've done... you poor man... how can people be so cruel! "  
  
Iolaus had stumbled his way towards the sound of her voice. He reached out and Tarina slipped her hands between the bars of the dungeon cell into his, " I know you've been through alot in the past couple of days but you can't give up now. While we live there's always hope!", Iolaus said, surprised by his own conviction. His old determination was back but with a fresh edge to it.  
  
Just then they were startled by the sudden clang of a nearby door being pushed open and the subsequent sound of approaching footsteps. Under his breath Iolaus whispered urgently to Tarina, " Don't give my 'situation' away. They may use it against me, okay? " She squeezed his hand in understanding and then let go. Trying to act as casual as possible Iolaus turned towards the sound of derisive laughter.  
  
" Well, tiger, you sure don't look very tough now!", said a deep voice that had to belong to a very large person.  
  
A second less forceful but equally obnoxious voice said, " If you think you're bad off now just wait 'til Lychis gets his hands on you! "  
  
" Right, you Illyrians are REAL tough guys. How many did you need to finally take me? ", Iolaus scoffed in an extremely scornful tone, " I guess it's only natural, though, that since your king is a dishonourable bully, you guys are too. Chasing women and children around the countryside, killing defenceless civilians, ganging up on unarmed people, kidnapping... yup, you Illyrians are real zeroes. "  
  
He was leaning delicately against the bars idly toying with the chain that dangled from the manacles on his wrists. His demeanour and verbal taunting were calculated risks that paid instant dividends. Tarina whimpered in terror as the door to Iolaus's cell was unlocked.  
  
Immediately Iolaus moved away from the cell bars. Standing with his knees slightly bent, feet spread apart and balanced on his toes for stability and agility, Iolaus calmly waited for the attack.  
  
Naturally the pair of guards came at him together. Iolaus pulled the chain taut and dove forwards. The chain caught one of the guards in the mid- section knocking him off his feet.  
  
Iolaus shakily got back on his and rammed the cast iron shackles ruthlessly down on the felled guard's head once and then again, for good measure. As the guard slumped to the ground Iolaus grimaced at the pain in his right shoulder and turned on the other soldier.  
  
Iolaus located him by listening intently for the sound of boots scuffing on stone. When he felt the faint eddies of warm air caused by the guard waving his sword in front of him, Iolaus judged that he was near enough. With a short, loud whoop, Iolaus unleashed a powerful kick that connected with the soldier's chin. He was out cold before he even hit the floor. For the first time that day, a grim smile played briefly on Iolaus's abused face.  
  
He frisked the two guards and located the keys to his restraints. With contempt he threw the repulsive objects on the floor and staggered towards the door. He closed the cell and locked it before feeling his way over to Tarina's door.  
  
She burst out of the cell and threw her arms ecstatically around her bewildered saviour, " You are beyond belief, Iolaus. The gods must be on your side. "  
  
Iolaus extricated himself,saying ruefully, " I hope by all the fires in Hades that they aren't! We're in enough trouble as it is! "  
  
He turned... and bumped into the open cell door!  
  
As he recoiled, holding one hand to his aching head and using the other to keep his balance, Tarina stifled the impulse to laugh at his misfortune. She couldn't resist a smile, however, as she gently took his arm, " Iolaus, I thank the gods for sending you my way. Without you, life would be some kinda dull! "  
  
Arm in arm and with infinite care, they made their way out of the dungeons.  
  
It wasn't a long journey to Illyria but it was unpleasant. Hercules rode just behind Lychis like a lion stalking its prey.  
  
The Illyrian King had decided that, since he had Iolaus, he would now try to put himself in Hera's good graces by precipitating Hercules's downfall, too. Lychis was confident that once Hercules was in his domain he could dispose of him easily.  
  
Not long after they crossed the border Lychis called a halt and turned to Zeus's powerful young son. He took something out of his robe and dangled it in front of Hercules's face. He was delighted by the anger that hardened the demigod's already sombre features as he recognised the ebony talisman that belonged to Iolaus, " If you want Iolaus to be alive when we arrive in Illyria, submit to my authority. If you resist I'll send my lieutenant on ahead with orders to execute that insufferable little wise-acre. ", Lychis said calmly, very self-assured that his tactics were brilliant.  
  
Hercules wanted very badly to hammer that self-satisfied smirk off of Lychis's face but he refused to let his rage get the better of him. Atleast now he knew that Iolaus was still alive.  
  
Hercules's huge hands were quickly fitted with a set of heavy thick shackles. Lychis hung Iolaus's talisman around his neck, cackling maliciously, as they resumed the journey to Illyria.  
  
Iolaus and Tarina had carefully made their way into the upper floors of the castle where they soon found little Xander. They were on their way back down when the trumpets announced that the king had returned to the castle. They ducked into a small ante-room adjacent to the grand entrance moments before Lychis, his bodyguards and Hercules entered.  
  
Curious as always Iolaus pressed an ear to the door.  
  
He heard Lychis say, " Take Hercules to join his friend in the dungeons. ", before continuing into the audience chamber.  
  
Two of the guards pushed and prodded Hercules towards the dungeons. The other guards followed Lychis.  
  
When Iolaus was positive everybody was gone he turned to Tarina, " Stay here. You will be safe. I have to try and help Hercules. Don't move until you see this ugly face of mine again, okay? " Tarina leaned forward and kissed him delicately on the forehead, " Please be careful, Iolaus. " With that inspiration Iolaus slipped out of the ante-room and made his way as quickly as he could back to the dungeons.  
  
In a dimly lit, narrow corridor on the way to the dungeons one of the guards shoved Hercules once too often. Even in the gloom the anger on his face was very clear as he glared at the pushy soldier, " For every action there is a very specific REaction." Hercules said philosophically.  
  
" In other words, one good shove deserves another.", he explained simply in response to the guard's baffled expressions.  
  
With infinite ease Hercules brought his cuffed hands up quickly, striking the guard solidly under the chin. He fell like a stone and even before he hit the ground Hercules had slammed his comrade viciously up against the wall. As he, too, slumped to the floor, Hercules looked up anxiously at the approach of running feet.  
  
Iolaus had heard the sounds of a scuffle from yards away and began to run frantically towards the disturbance. Hercules realised it was Iolaus too late to warn him. He tripped over one of the sprawled bodies of the guards and went flying.  
  
However, Hercules acted quickly and caught him before he hit the floor. In the poor lighting he didn't notice his partner's thrashed appearance until moments after he'd broken his fall.  
  
As alarmed as he was by the terrible bruises and lacerations adorning his friend's body, Hercules was far more distressed by the strange, wild-eyed expression on Iolaus's face.  
  
He'd seen that abstract look before.  
  
In fact he'd worn it once himself when poison had temporarily blinded him during one of his past adventures.  
  
Hercules waved his hand in front of Iolaus's face but his eyes didn't react.  
  
A great wave of sadness raced through Hercules's body as a painful lump formed in his throat, " Iolaus?! I was afraid something like this might happen one day! ", he whispered softly; reproach, guilt and regret vying for superiority deep inside him.  
  
Iolaus heard only pity in Hercules's tone and all of his pent-up emotions cut loose with a vengeance, " Afraid of what? That I might wind up an invalid, a burden, a useless reminder of better days? One more reason for you to feel sorry for yourself? Poor Hercules! Everybody you know either winds up dead, a cripple or an outcast. Look at what happened to your family. I guess my turn was bound to come sooner or later. "  
  
He wrenched himself out of Hercules's grasp and staggered to his feet, " I have enough worries of my own. I don't want or need your pity! "  
  
After several awkward moments of stunned silence Iolaus said with sincere remorse, " I'm sorry, Hercules. Please forget what... " but his words trailed away feebly as his head began to hurt intensely. He put a hand out to steady himself, " Forgive me, my friend! ", he gasped, turning his face towards the wall so his partner would not see his torment. Both his hands were now pressed against his agonised head as if to rip the pain away.  
  
" Apologies aren't necessary between friends, Iolaus. Just quit being so stoic and let me help you.", Hercules said quickly as he jumped to his feet. He reached Iolaus just as his legs gave out and gently eased him to the floor.  
  
Hercules's face was fraught with worry. He'd seen Iolaus in bad shape before but this time his heroics had really backfired on him.  
  
He recalled the state of Tarina's house where Iolaus had quite clearly acquitted himself with his customary zeal and prowess. However he'd just as obviously been way out-numbered by some really brutal opponents.  
  
Iolaus barely knew Tarina or Xander but he'd already risked his life on three separate occasions to protect them. Which didn't surprise Hercules in the least.  
  
That was typical Iolaus.  
  
Out-numbered. Over-powered. Unarmed. It hadn't made any difference this time and it probably never would.  
  
Hercules had tried to teach Iolaus to be more cautious. He'd taught him the axiom 'discretion is the better part of valour' hoping his impetuous friend would realise that avoiding a fight or retreating in the face of overwhelming odds was anything but cowardice.  
  
In point of fact, Iolaus had become much more tolerant, more rational and far less reckless in recent years. His growing meditative expertise and even his fascinating Tai Chi regimen had helped him master his emotions. It was a noticeable, estimable change for the better. However, he still couldn't quite bring himself to quit or back down from a fight yet.  
  
He'd certainly paid a high price for his courage and chivalry in the past but this was by far the most punishment Iolaus had ever endured. Hercules feared that it was perhaps more than he could realistically expect to absorb.  
  
Iolaus's right hand shot out suddenly and grabbed Hercules's forearm tightly. His other covered his face as the pain in his head grew to excruciating proportions. The more intense the pain became, the tighter his grip on Hercules's arm.  
  
Hercules was beside himself because there was nothing he could do to help his friend.  
  
Then, as suddenly as it'd begun, the pain stopped. His head still throbbed but the blinding pain was gone.  
  
Hercules felt Iolaus's grip ease on his arm. He was almost afraid to ask but couldn't contain his anxiety any longer, " Iolaus, are you alright? "  
  
Cautiously, Iolaus removed the hand from his face and gasped, blinking and squinting. Though his vision was still very bleary and out of focus, he looked at Hercules and smiled in tremendous relief.  
  
He didn't need to say a word. Just from the dramatic change in his expression Hercules realised what had happened. His face lit up with a matching smile of relief and joy, " By the Wings of Pegasus, Iolaus, you really had me worried there for a minute."  
  
Iolaus laughed, " YOU were worried? Actually, worried isn't exactly how I felt. It was more like scared to death! ", he said frankly as he climbed to his feet with Hercules's careful guidance. He leaned against the wall as Hercules retrieved the key to undo his shackles.  
  
As each second passed, his vision got stronger and his spirits soared.  
  
" Tarina and Xander are safe in a hiding place near the main entrance. Let's do Illyria a big service and put Lychis out of business so he can't bother anybody ever again!", he suggested eagerly as Hercules rubbed his emancipated wrists.  
  
He looked at his friend and shook his head in wondering disbelief, " You are unbelievable, Iolaus. Two minutes ago you were blind and in agony. Now you want to take on Lychis's entire army. What am I going to do with you? "  
  
Iolaus raised an eyebrow, " Indulge me?! ", he said hopefully.  
  
Hercules laughed, overjoyed to hear that wry wit once again. However, he was still apprehensive about Iolaus's physical condition, " Iolaus, you're a walking disaster. Now that you can, look at yourself. How can you fight in that state? "  
  
Iolaus walked over to Hercules and looked him candidly in the eye, " I've taken out two guards, escaped from a dungeon and rescued a baby in this state WHILE I was blind, for good measure. I think that I can do even better now. ", he remarked with typical aplomb.  
  
Hercules knew it was a losing battle so he relented reluctantly, " Have it your way, Iolaus, but promise me that you'll be careful. I think you've used up your quota of miracles for this lifetime. "  
  
As they started down the hall Iolaus replied, " I promise to be careful... not to hurt them too badly! " His voice was uncharacteristically malicious.  
  
Getting to Lychis began as a series of fisticuffs and skirmishes with knots of two or three guards in narrow corridors. By the time they reached the lobby there was an entire troop of soldiers waiting for them.  
  
Iolaus had procured a sword along the way that he was using in his left hand because he could barely raise his right. It didn't hinder his ability any because he was ambidextrous.  
  
Hercules was, as usual, unarmed.  
  
An arrow from an archer in a balcony overlooking the spacious lobby sped towards Hercules. He caught it mere inches from his body and routinely snapped it in two.  
  
Iolaus drew his sword back and hurled it with a loud war cry at the archer. His aim was as true as always and the archer pitched over the balcony rail, landing with a soft thud on the hard marble floor. Iolaus raced over to him and snatched his bow and quiver.  
  
As Hercules swatted soldiers like a honey-stealing bear swatting bees, Iolaus put his archery skills to the test. His sharp shooting soon made a substantial dent in the unit blockading the throne room.  
  
It didn't take Iolaus very long, though, to use up his supply of arrows. He'd just retrieved his sword when a squad of reinforcements stormed in from another wing of the palace. They never hesitated and charged aggressively towards him.  
  
Iolaus fell back against the fresh onslaught. Hercules had almost cleared a path into the audience chamber. He saw Iolaus give ground and realised that they had to break through now or be surrounded.  
  
Beating off enemies, Hercules put his head down and charged as hard as he could against a column that supported the balcony above the defender's heads. The column cracked and debris rained down as the structure began to crumble.  
  
Hercules ignored the dust and debris and slammed himself against the column again. By then everybody else had stopped fighting and were running for cover. Iolaus ran over to Hercules, coughing, " This is why you don't get invited back anywhere, Hercules! ", he said impishly, dodging random pieces of deteriorating marble and plaster.  
  
Inside the audience chamber Lychis had listened to the sounds of battle with little concern. The troops that defended his door were just his first line of defense. Two guards who rivalled Hercules in size stood beside his throne. Two of his best archers armed with compact crossbows lay in wait; one hidden behind a column and one behind the thick red curtains that graced the windows of his hall. A dozen of his elite bodyguards stood on the rich purple carpet between the door and his throne waiting impatiently for their turn.  
  
Neither Hercules nor Iolaus expected their fight was done when they entered the audience chamber. As the two advanced, the bodyguards spread out across the room.  
  
The attack began against Iolaus. Because he was obviously injured it was assumed he was an easy target. He soon proved that that assumption couldn't have been more wrong. While Iolaus proved his point with swordplay, Hercules demonstrated bare-knuckle fighting with demonic zeal.  
  
Iolaus had just dispatched a guard when, looking up to see how his partner was faring, he saw the archer sequestered behind the curtains step out and take aim at Hercules. Iolaus dropped his sword and seized a spear lying on the purple carpet. He pitched it with all his might, screaming, " Look out, Hercules! Behind you! "  
  
Hercules spun and saw the archer. As he dove out of the arrow's path, the spear Iolaus had thrown hit the archer and sent him crashing through the window in a shower of glass. The arrow ricocheted off a column and hit one of the bodyguards.  
  
Hercules rolled to his feet and saw the second archer out of the corner of his eye as he fired at Iolaus who was preoccupied with another one of the bodyguards. Hercules picked up a battle-axe and timed his throw so that his axe sliced the bolt neatly in two long before it could reach Iolaus. The axe continued on its path and took out another bodyguard.  
  
As Hercules roared towards him, the terrified archer dropped his weapon and tried to flee. A mighty hand seized his collar and flung him against the wall as if he was made of straw. With relish Hercules stamped his foot down on the abandoned crossbow and it disintegrated into kindling. He turned, poised for more action, to find no opponents left standing.  
  
Iolaus was kneeling on one knee leaning against the staff he'd acquired during his last bout, trying to catch his breath.  
  
As he walked slowly up to his friend's side, he asked, " Are you satisfied yet, Iolaus? "  
  
The tenacious blonde warrior got to his feet, " Not quite! ", he said, eyes hard as blue agate as he glowered at Lychis.  
  
Hercules glared at him too, " Looks like you're next, Lychis! "  
  
Anxiously the Illyrian king sent his last two guards against these two possessed maniacs.  
  
As Iolaus faced off against one of Lychis's muscular giants, he could feel his strength and energy faltering. Though he was still as determined as ever the strain of all this fighting on top of his already physically over- stressed body was starting to add up.  
  
He knocked the towering leviathan to the floor with an aggressive flurry of blows and spun on his heel, intending to lend his partner a hand, but just as he located his friend his vision suddenly bleared.  
  
As his sight dimmed even more, waves of panic and pain crashed through crumbling physical and psychological levies draining the strength from usually reliable limbs.  
  
Closing his eyes against the onslaught didn't seem to help and shaking his head only made him dizzy. A sudden eruption of searing pain in his head extracted an agonised gasp from the beleaguered hunter as he fell heavily to the floor. His staff was knocked from his grasp by the impact and for several moments Iolaus lay dazed, struggling heroically to fend off the increasingly tempting lure of halcyon unconsciousness.  
  
On the far-side of the room Hercules lifted his rival up over his head and slammed him against the fine carved panelling of the audience chamber wall. He took time to catch his breath and make sure that the subdued behemoth was no further threat before he turned back to the conflict at hand.  
  
His triumphant mood evaporated the instant his eye fell upon his fallen ally, " Iolaus! ", he shouted in alarm and immediately began to sprint to his side.  
  
He'd only taken two or three strides when a bolt from the crossbow in Lychis's hands ripped into Hercules's right hamstring muscle, bringing the demigod crashing to the floor.  
  
Grimacing in pain and badly winded, Hercules grasped the arrow that protruded from his leg and without a split-second's hesitation, angrily yanked it free.  
  
His howl of subsequent agony echoed through-out the vast room as Lychis tossed his empty crossbow away and drew a large, vicious-looking serrated knife. The expression on his face was satanic as he advanced on his victim.  
  
Hercules's scream penetrated the humming, numbing void that Iolaus was drifting into and acted as a lifeline to pull him back to reality.  
  
He raised his throbbing head and with a concentrated effort managed to focus eyes that saw everything in dim, distorted fragments as though his mind's eye was fractured into a million pieces.  
  
It was sufficient, however, for him to perceive the danger to his friend clearly enough. Frantically probing the floor around him, Iolaus's right hand brushed over and then firmly grasped the hilt of a sword.  
  
Hercules threw the bloody arrow on the floor in revulsion and, groaning at the pain that ensued, stubbornly rolled over onto one knee where he paused to gather his strength.  
  
Sharp eyes of rapidly darkening cerulean automatically scoured the room searching for Iolaus but Lychis's evil laugh diverted them and Hercules did not see his friend struggle valiantly to stand, swaying weakly on uncoöperative legs.  
  
Iolaus could barely see as an ominous darkness began to descend upon him but he heard the mad Illyrian king cry, " For the glory of Hera, I condemn you to die! " and as he raised his wicked weapon against Hercules, Iolaus raised one of his own against Lychis.  
  
Although Hercules was not wounded nearly bad enough to be helplessly at Lychis's mercy, neither he nor Iolaus were about to take anything for granted.  
  
So as Hercules reacted to the threat by quickly propelling himself backwards and well out of harm's way, Iolaus spent the very last modicum of strength he had to protect Hercules in the only way he could.  
  
Scrambling to his feet, Hercules whirled to face Lychis, favouring his injured leg but appearing as defiant and solid as stone. He was astonished as the king crumpled to the floor with a sword impaled in his chest.  
  
Hercules glanced up from the slain king's body just in time to see Iolaus collapse as he succumbed finally to the sweet siren song of blood-red oblivion.  
  
Despite his injury and heedless of the fresh contingent of troops which were pouring into the throne room, Hercules was able to reach his unconscious ally just before his head struck the unyielding marble floor.  
  
Iolaus's terrible badges of courage unhappily reminded Hercules of two very similar incidents.  
  
Twice Iolaus had tried to keep Hera's dreadful inhuman Enforcers away from Hercules. Twice he'd suffered tremendous beatings for his valour.  
  
Iolaus had actually died the second time right in his arms. It'd been far too much of a sacrifice for him to accept. So he'd made a bargain with Hades and had won Iolaus a reprieve. It was the least he could've done to repay such loyalty and devotion.  
  
With all the gods in Olympus to choose from Hercules had chosen Iolaus as his ally. He might've been only a mortal but as far as Hercules was concerned he was better than all the gods put together.  
  
Hercules shook his head and said in a whisper of feigned reproof, " Well, I hope you're satisfied now! "  
  
He addressed the soldiers who surrounded him and his helpless friend, " Your king is dead. So are many of your colleagues. I'm sorry it came to this tragic conclusion but Lychis is totally responsible for it all. Let us leave and put an end to this insanity. "  
  
The soldiers parted and the queen of Illyria strode forward.  
  
She looked from Iolaus's dreadfully abused body to the serious, sincere and stubborn expression on Hercules's noble face.  
  
Then she looked around the vast audience chamber. At the discarded weapons and all the prostrate bodies that were distributed around the now ransacked, once sumptuous room.  
  
Her eyes settled on the body of her husband for a moment and then she turned back to Hercules, " My husband has paid the ultimate price for his foolishness. I sincerely regret the deaths and suffering he has caused."  
  
Hercules was stunned and touched by her compassion. How could a woman of such sensitivity have been wife to a sadist like Lychis?  
  
The question must have been very clear in his eyes for the queen smiled faintly and replied, " Somebody had to look after the people. I was the muzzle that kept that mad dog from mauling an entire kingdom! "  
  
Her voice was sad as she added, " If I could undo what Lychis has done, I would. I did what I could... that is how your friend and Tarina were able to find Xander without any... interference. "  
  
She knelt by Iolaus and with infinite gentleness brushed a wisp of golden hair from his bruised forehead, " Your friend is quite exceptional, Hercules. His spirit and courage almost rival your own. "  
  
Hercules looked down at his friend and his eyes became bright with emotion. When he spoke, there was a tremour in his voice, " Iolaus is in every way unique, your majesty. Unfortunately, it's always at times like this that I realise just how dear his life is to me! "  
  
Queen Bayla looked into Hercules's deep blue eyes, " You are brothers in many ways, that is plain to see. Wise men say such bonds are rare for a reason. So that those blessed in this way will know just how truly fortunate they are. "  
  
Smiling benevolently, the queen said softly, " With my whole-hearted blessing, please, take your esteemed friend, Hercules, and may the gods grant you both a swift and safe journey home to Corinth. "  
  
Hercules tried not to sound ungrateful, " Thank you, your majesty, but what about Tarina and Xander? They don't belong here. "  
  
Queen Bayla started to walk away, " Illyria no longer has need of slaves, Hercules. Tarina and her child may go wherever they so desire. Abide in peace, son of Zeus. "  
  
Hercules smiled in relief as the queen and her soldiers moved away.  
  
He lifted Iolaus gently from the floor and was about to leave when Queen Bayla approached him again.  
  
She held Iolaus's talisman in her hand, " This does not belong to Lychis, it belongs to a hero. ", she said and tenderly returned it to its rightful owner.  
  
She looked into Hercules's grateful eyes, " May it remind him of the role he played in the liberation of Illyria. "  
  
Hercules smiled, " Have no fear, Queen Bayla, Iolaus won't soon forget his experiences here. Luckily he isn't one to hold a grudge. Actually, I think once he realises what great good he helped bring to Illyria in the end, he'll be quite pleased. Matter of fact, it wouldn't surprise me if, someday, he returned to see for himself."  
  
Queen Bayla returned his smile, " We shall have a festival on that day to show our gratitude. "  
  
For more than a week Hercules kept an around-the-clock vigil by Iolaus's bed. Nothing Iphicles, Raena or Tarina could say would persuade him to budge. It was only when Jason and Alcmene arrived that Hercules finally relinquished to exhaustion, allowing his mother for short periods of time to watch over his stricken friend so he could rest.  
  
Although Hercules was highly skilled in the healing arts, he grew more worried as the days passed and there was no noticeable change.  
  
Sometimes Iolaus was delirious, writhing and moaning restlessly. Other times he was feverish and racked by violent convulsions. These brief bouts of turmoil were always followed by longer, disquieting periods of deathly stillness.  
  
His own wound was never a hindrance to him and by the third day, it had almost completely healed thanks in large part to his semi-divine blood.  
  
The son of Zeus wished that he could somehow share the benefits of his rare blood with Iolaus yet knew in his heart that doing so wouldn't have been doing his friend any favours.  
  
Still, if it could've eased Iolaus's suffering any, Hercules would gladly have done it.  
  
Then early one morning Hercules was abruptly awaken by an hysterical Tarina. She'd fallen asleep in a chair by Iolaus's bed and had woken up to find him gone.  
  
Hercules followed Tarina back to the room.  
  
The shutters on a door that let out onto an outdoor porch were open and the fresh ocean breeze filled the room.  
  
Iolaus's clothes weren't on the shelf where Tarina had put them but his boots were still by the bed.  
  
Hercules went out onto the porch shielding his eyes from the glare of the just rising sun.  
  
There, on the nearby beach, he saw a familiar silhouette and heaved an enormous sigh of relief.  
  
He retrieved Iolaus's boots, vaulted over the waist-high balustrade and hurried towards the beach.  
  
With infinite precision and grace Iolaus practised an intricate routine of ritualised combat techniques called Tai Chi. He'd learned this complex discipline during his adventures in the mysterious lands of the East. It had become an integral part of his physical and psychological well-being.  
  
Though his vision was still bleary Iolaus was overjoyed to be able to see again at all.  
  
The wet sand under his bare feet, the salty ocean zephyr and the gentle warmth of the sun felt wonderful.  
  
Iolaus recalled most of the ordeal he'd just been through and he was grateful to be alive.  
  
He was still swathed in bandages though the worst of his injuries were fading fast.  
  
Even though he still felt quite weak and every movement was a new experience in pain, he knew doing his Tai Chi exercises was a perfect way to begin his recovery.  
  
He shrewdly practised only moves that weren't physically strenuous but which required concentration and coördination.  
  
Iolaus was startled when his boots came sailing through the air and landed right at his feet.  
  
He looked around too quickly for his still uncalibrated sense of balance to tolerate and fell unceremoniously on his posterior.  
  
Grimacing at this jarring setback Iolaus looked up through a haze at the concerned face of his mighty friend, " Ouch! What're you doing up so early? ", he essayed contritely.  
  
His vision might've been questionable but he could still read the expression of reproof on Hercules's face.  
  
" I might ask you the same question, you irrepressible whacko. Why can't you behave like any other normal person who's been beaten to a pulp and stay in your bed? ", Hercules complained, vacillating between distress and delight.  
  
He extended his hand and helped Iolaus to his feet, " This time, Iolaus, you really scared me. Do you realise that you've been unconscious for nine days? "  
  
Iolaus's azure eyes widened at this revelation, " Nine days?! Wow, it's no wonder I'm so hungry! "  
  
Hercules dissolved into a fit of laughter that brought tears to his cerulean eyes.  
  
Iolaus watched him for awhile grinning irresistibly until his cheeks hurt.  
  
Then, shaking his head -- very gently -- he started to walk back towards the palace trying not to laugh out of respect for his tender ribs.  
  
Hercules called after him in a voice still ringing with merriment, " Iolaus, don't forget your boots. Iphicles won't let you eat at his table without something on your feet. " Hercules picked up the boots and followed him, still giggling.  
  
Iolaus stopped so abruptly that Hercules almost collided with him. Although he couldn't see his friend's face, Hercules could almost read his thoughts.  
  
This certainly was not the first time that Iolaus had lived to regret that sharp tongue of his but, asfar as Hercules was concerned, his friend had nothing to reproach himself for this time.  
  
He placed his right hand on Iolaus's left shoulder and felt the immensity of the hunter's unnecessary grief, " Iolaus? ", he began softly, moving swiftly to stand in front of him, " Don't... "  
  
Iolaus turned away, unable to met Hercules's eyes or look into the face of his dearest friend whom he had excoriated so unforgivably...  
  
Tears of reprehension and guilt flowed down his face hot with shame and his heart ached as he tried to speak, " I said some things to you, Hercules, that are unforgivable... coming from a so-called 'friend'! ",  
  
He choked on the word as a huge, painful lump formed in his throat and made him gasp for air.  
  
Friend? Some friend he'd turned out to be! Instead of being grateful that a man like Hercules even bothered with a worthless wretch as he, he'd actually blamed him for his own self-induced misfortune!  
  
Unbelievable!  
  
Iolaus hesitantly turned to face the man whose life he had always held more dear than his own and sighed deeply, resigned to having lost a part of himself that he wasn't confident he could live without. All because of his cursed tongue!  
  
He looked up at Hercules and the anguish on his face changed to perplexion at the benevolence and forgiveness he found in those royal blue eyes that he cherished so much.  
  
He dropped his gaze again, confused. He'd expected accusation, condemnation, even hatred but hadn't dared to hope for... understanding.  
  
He didn't deserve it...  
  
Hercules couldn't contain himself any longer. Seeing his friend in such pain was breaking his heart, particularly since it was so needless.  
  
Before Iolaus could protest, Hercules engulfed him in a massive yet gentle bear-hug.  
  
When he finally released him, Hercules made absolutely sure that his friend knew exactly where he - they - stood as he said, " Don't you think I know by now how you feel about me, Iolaus? You've only proved it a thousand times over! Great Thunderbolts, if anybody should be apologising or seeking forgiveness, it is me, NOT you! "  
  
Iolaus frowned, eyeing his friend warily, " You? What do you have to apologise to me about? ", he asked, but the look in his eyes suggested that he had a pretty good suspicion about what Hercules meant.  
  
The demigod took a deep breath and plunged ahead, " I've been meaning to talk to you about Xena... about what happened between her and I... "  
  
Iolaus shook his head, " Herc... it isn't necessary to... " but Hercules shook his head even more emphatically, " But it is, my friend, it is! I'm sorry it happened and I am sorry that I behaved as I did... it was a stupid, careless thing to do and I hate myself for hurting you like that! "  
  
Iolaus closed his eyes for a moment, feeling a deeply buried heart wound heal with those words. He sighed as he opened them again and met the steady cerulean gaze of his best friend, " Apologies aren't necessary between friends. ", he said with simple eloquence. Between them, that phrase meant more than anybody else could even imagine.  
  
Hercules smiled warmly and tousled his ally's unruly hair, " Thank you. "  
  
Iolaus frowned again, " Why? What did I do? ", he stammered, completely baffled.  
  
Hercules's smile broadened, " You have a very selective memory, old friend. You saved my life, Iolaus... remember? Crazy king, really nasty looking knife...? ", he prompted. At last he was rewarded as the sun, Iolaus's unsurpassed smile, shone and Hercules basked ecstatically in its glow.  
  
While Iolaus had laid trapped between this world and the next, the real sun might've shone but Hercules had not taken notice of it.  
  
The colour, warmth and joy in his life all sprang from one source - Iolaus - and without him, all that was left were varying degrees of lonely greyness.  
  
Side-by-side they returned to the palace.  
  
Tarina threw her arms around Iolaus the minute he walked into the room. He flinched and she released him, appalled at her thoughtlessness, " Oh, I'm sorry, Iolaus. Are you alright? "  
  
Iolaus smiled and planted a tender kiss on her blushing cheek, " It's okay, Tarina, you just caught me unawares. I'm fine. How are you? Where's Xander? "  
  
As she answered his inquiries, Iolaus gently ushered her out of the room, towards the dining hall.  
  
Hercules was still smiling as he followed them, " It's good to have you back, Iolaus. I've really missed you. "  
  
The End 


End file.
